


Despedida

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu pasa a la oficina de Yuri para despedirse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despedida

—¿Su señoría, tiene un momento? —preguntó Kotetsu una vez golpeó la puerta y la abrió solo lo suficiente para poder ver a la persona en la oficina.

Tal vez no era necesario que se despidiera personalmente de todos con los que había trabajado durante su carrera como Wild Tiger, pero Kotetsu había decidido hacerlo para partir sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Y ahora faltaban pocos en su lista de pendientes y había estado cerca del edifico principal de la Administración de Justicia, por lo que no tenía ninguna excusa para evitar al juez Petrov, aun cuando podía decir que técnicamente el juez solo lo había sentenciado con dureza innumerables veces y que por eso él no contaba y no tenía que verlo... pero no, no tenía ganas de evadir a nadie.

—Señor Kaburagi —dijo Petrov, mirando en su dirección y haciendo un gesto para indicarle que entrara—. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Bueno —comenzó Kotetsu, caminando hasta el escritorio tras el cual estaba sentado Petrov, y tomó asiento en una de las sillas para visitantes—, no sé si ha escuchado que me voy...

—Sí —lo interrumpió Petrov, alzando una de las muchas hojas sobre su escritorio—, ya recibí la notificación oficial de su retiro.

—Oh —murmuró Kotetsu. Ahora que lo pensaba, era obvio que Petrov estuviera enterado, pues era el responsable de supervisar a los héroes que trabajaban en la ciudad—. Parece que incluso al retirarme le estoy causando trabajo extra.

Los labios de Petrov se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—Aunque ahora lo harán —señaló Kotetsu, riendo de buen humor. Sin duda el juez apreciaría no tener que encargase de caso tras caso por destrucción.

—Es una lástima.

Kotetsu miró a Petrov fijamente, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo más seguro era que se tratara de una expresión de cortesía, pero aun sabiéndolo no pudo evitar querer bromear.

—Eh, nunca pensé que fueras mi fan.

—Estoy seguro —dijo Petrov en lugar de negarlo o de molestarse por la repentina familiaridad con la que Kotetsu le estaba hablando— que hay verdades más extrañas en el mundo.

Eso significaba que era cierto, ¿no? Kotetsu no pudo impedirse sonreír ampliamente, mas luego hizo una mueca de falsa molestia.

—Y aun así nunca me perdonaste nada —suspiró de manera exagerada.

—Eso es algo diferente —replicó Petrov con seriedad, entornando sus ojos para mirarlo con reprobación— y usted mismo podría haberlo evitado pensando antes de actuar y teniendo más cuidado...

—Así que mi regalo de despedida es un sermón —interrumpió Kotetsu, suspirando de nuevo. Por lo visto Petrov estaba lleno de sorpresas y a pesar de ser su fan, era incapaz de notar una broma inocente.

Petrov pareció considerar sus palabras por un momento y luego se puso de pie.

—Lo extrañaremos —dijo con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole su mano derecha.

Kotetsu lo imitó y aceptó el apretón de manos.

Todo lo que había escuchado de Petrov en esos pocos minutos era inesperado, pero por eso mismo ahora se alegraba de haber ido a despedirse también de él —aunque también lo hacía lamentarse de no haber intentado tener una verdadera conversación con el juez mucho antes.


End file.
